


The Wingwoman

by yourknightingale



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Friendship, Humour, No Plot/Plotless, all fun, club/bar au, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourknightingale/pseuds/yourknightingale
Summary: Club/Bar AU: Chloe and Beca cross path after an awkward saving. Due to misunderstanding, two sets of couples meet for the first time. (Side of Staubrey)





	The Wingwoman

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it’s fun to do Bechloe in this setting. My first time writing a fic with quad core in it, by the way. Purely accidental though.

Stacie tires herself out by dancing too much and finds her way back to Chloe, who’s sitting by the bar alone.

“Stace, this has been great but I’m getting tired. I want to go home.”

“No, Chlo. I haven’t found anyone interesting yet. It’s only midnight. Too early if you ask me. You have to stay. You’re my wingwoman! Pleeeeassse!”

Before Chloe can respond, a tall dude in a plaid polo shirt with khakis interrupts their conversation. He directs his words to Chloe, “Hey, girl! You look rad. Can I buy you a drink?”

The redhead really doesn’t have a problem with the random guy’s offer. It’s his looks – tainted mouth, crooked teeth, disheveled hair, and dark circles around his eyes. One doesn’t have to be a genius to feel that he really gives away the rape-y vibe. So she shuffles in her spot and tries to step back when the man advances.

Stacie is quick to snap a picture of him and boldly retorts, “Sorry, man. She’s with me tonight.”

“Oh, two hot ladies in one night.” He interjects, grinning like a predator in the wild.

“Interrupt me again and I’ll have the owner of this bar ban you from here. And if you don’t leave us alone now, I’ll report you to the authorities.” She shows him her phone. “See, I have your picture. Go! Shooo!”

“Y’all ugly anyways.” They hear him yell as he walks away.

Chloe’s heart beats louder than the club’s banging music. She’s not used to being hit on by strangers. If anything, she’s not used to being hit on at all. It’s apparently not a good thing when your bestfriend is a tall straight-up 10 who gets anyone, and she means anyone, the girl wants.

Not tonight though. At least not yet.

Stacie laughs and turns to Chloe. “Can you believe that guy? Hey! Learn from that, Chloe. You don’t have to be intimated by guys, ya hear?”

She just gives the tall girl a shy nod. Stacie isn’t buying it so she continues, “Say, they tell you, ‘Hey, gorgeous, wanna chat and have coffee in my apartment?’ What will you do?”

Chloe rolls her eyes. “I’m not that gullible, Stace. I’m not a child.”

“Oh, yeah?” Stacie challenges. She puts her arm around the redhead’s shoulder. “You can’t have me all the time, my dear BFF. I can’t save you from these creeps.”

Chloe winces when she feels her bestfriend’s warm breath in her ear. “Okay, Okay! J-just, just get your alcohol mouth away from me. Yuck.”

“Why? Is it bothering you that much?” Chloe knows she’s teasing. They’ve done this so many times before, be weirdos in public and make each other uncomfortable. “When I do this?” It’s all fun and games, really. She tries to avoid another blow from Stacie but it doesn’t help when they’re this close. “I want to kiss your cute little face. Come give your bestest friend in the world one of your sweet kisses. Come here! Come, Chloe!” 

Stacie tries to pull Chloe’s face closer to her but the giggles coming from both of them make it harder. And also, Chloe is pulling back with a laugh herself. “You’re embarrassing me, Stacie. How are you supposed to let Hunter go if you’re like this? Stop! That tickles! You have to stop. Stop it!

Suddenly, a force grabs Chloe from her elbow and yanks her away from Stacie a good few inches. “There you are. The gang has been looking all over for you. Come on.”

Chloe turns her head so fast and sees this brunette with captivating eyes staring at her, as if she’s trying to tell her something. A few seconds have passed before she realized the mistake this situation has been. 

“Oh, sorry, no, I’m fine. Thank you.” Her hand flies to the hand holding her elbow. 

The brunette doesn’t move and holds her gaze a little longer. She then goes on to add, “We have to go.” To Stacie, she says, “Sorry, my friend here needs to go. I’m her ride, you see.”

Before it escalates, Stacie smiles and pulls Chloe back. In a very calm manner, she says, “Hi, my name is Stacie. And you’re actually holding my best friend’s arm. Wait a minute, d-did you think I was hitting on Chloe?”

Chloe still hasn’t budged from where she sits even when she’s in the middle of this very awkward scene. The brunette’s eyes widen upon realization as she looks at Chloe, then Stacie, then back at Chloe. “Oh dude! I’m so sorry. I thought – well, you look uncomfortable when this lady keeps on getting close to you. And I saw you from across the bar since that dude earlier. I was like, ‘oh she’s saved by that tall lady already, cool’. But after one almost assault, I thought she’s gonna assault you next. And, and, oh – I am so sorry for misunderstanding. Now I look like I’m the one assaulting you.”

Chloe isn’t usually one to get mesmerized by how a small petite stranger talks or get moved by such a Knight-in-shining-armour gesture but that’s what she feels right now.

“You alone here, shorty?” Stacie asks.

The brunette finally lets go of Chloe and the redhead finds herself missing the contact between them. They both squint at Stacie, each with a different reason, of course. “The name’s Beca, tall person. And to answer your question, I’m with my friend. Over there.” She waves to a blonde girl and beckons her to come over.

Chloe sees the other woman coming and swallows, something she doesn’t usually do. It’s just because there’s a question forming in her mind.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Stacie beats her to it, which she is thankful for. That way she doesn’t have to sound so desperate. There’s something about this Beca that she wants to unravel. On her own. In her own pace.

“No, dude, gross! She’s my bestfriend. She’s basically like my sister. Ew!” Beca shivers at the thought and Chloe can’t help but smile.

She seems to zap out of her trance, coherent thoughts and words starting to work again, as she teases Stacie back. “Like what you see, Stace?”

Stacie has her mouth open, just watching this blonde woman approach them. Chloe nudges her and she shakes her head, “Shut up, Chloe.”

“Hey there, ladies! Is Beca bothering you?”

“Seriously, Aubrey. That’s your intro?”

Chloe just laughs. Stacie is the kind of gal who doesn’t keep her mouth shut when she should, so she overshares. “Nah, you’re friend Beca here just saved my homie Chloe from me, the raging sex maniac, tonight. Apparently, I look like I’m harassing my friend.”

“In my defence, you look exactly like that.” Beca responds.

Chloe ducks her head down and over to acknowledge the newcomer. “Hi, Aubrey. I’m Chloe. No, Beca isn’t a bother at all so in a way, yes, she did save me from Stacie here who has a thing for blondes, by the way. I should mention that.”

“Yes, I do,” confirms Stacie. “Brunettes are more of Chloe’s thing.”

Beca blushes and so does Chloe, who suddenly can’t utter a proper sentence. She calms herself down, breathing in and out, while Aubrey and Stacie flirt with each other. 

Beca notices her and asks, “You okay, Chloe?” 

She looks at Beca and finally gets the courage to address the small group they are. “You guys wanna get out of here?”


End file.
